wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bloodrose (city)
Description Bloodrose is a small city on the west coast of Pyrrhia. They are rules by a court of high-positioned dragons. There is usually a royal family that is disguised from public, that are the true secret workings of the court and enemies usually target the royal family, although always fail to find them. Founding A SkyWing prince was never satisfied with his tribe so he left, taking a few subjects with him and claimed a portion of territory on the west coast of the continent, angering the SandWings as they were planning to claim that land. This resulted in immediate enmity and Cloudflight, the prince had no worries. He named his city Bloodrose, after his wife, Princess Rosethorn. He and Rosethorn formed the Rose Court, Rose Sword and the commandments (which has been updated numerous times after they deceased). Their offspring inherited the throne and after a few terror attacks, begin living in private, royal identities concealed, only visible to the court. Royal Family The royal family was once made up of King Cloudflight and Queen Rosethorn, the founders. Their heir inherited the throne and the generation moved on. After SandWing terror attacks murdered Princess Garnet Moon and King Vermilion, the royal family completely concealed themselves and showed their identities to no other than members of the Rose Court. Members Rose Court Rose Court (also known as the High Court) is a complex system of policians of Bloodrose who are working to better the city conditions and protect the royals. They are often busy dealing with the disapproval of the SandWings, who do not approve of Bloodrose so close to their territory. Rose Court may be seen as ignorant and selfish as they don't worry about individual needs even though the city is small. They usually focus on major events and prepare the army. They also carry out executions and punishments for treason. Rose Court has ten seats not including the royal family. It is very rare for dragons to get in and they may not run. The royals watch the city and choose specific dragons to join the court, sending an official letter, demanding the dragon drop everything and work for the court, never looking back on their old life again. Members Rose Sword Rose Sword is the main army base, sponsored by Rose Court and the royals. It is considered an honor to apply and get in the army as a soldier. This army fights every single battle for Bloodrose and numerous dragons die each year. Hardworking soldiers are promoted and unfavored soldiers are kicked out. Commandments *You shall always respect the royals, listening to them and the Rose Court *If the court demands something of you, you must do it with no questions asked *Joining the Rose Court/being born into it, demands your utmost loyalty. You are free to leave if your loyalties are not with the court. But betraying the court inside results in automatic execution unless the royals say otherwise ''-work in progress'' Common Economy Common dragons make a living on hunting, jewelry-making, or they join the high army, Rose Sword. Each job pays with a paying unit called a Rose Quartz. Dragons use Rose Quartz to buy supplies and high jobs such as the Rose Sword pay lots of them. However, being part of the Rose Court doesn't require any quartz as the court lives in the palace and is supplied without paying. Although it sounds luxurious, no dragon would want to be in the Rose Court because of the danger that comes with taking part in Bloodrose's politics. Hunting and Jewelry-making are the common jobs that dragons can easily get and live on. It is also possible to be homeless but only the unfortunate talentless, unwanted dragons end up with that future. The homeless are welcomed to stick around and push their luck. Getting into the Rose Sword army is considered a high honor and god for a dragon's family too. Those families are the rich and envied upon. Known Commons Category:Places Category:Content (Foxstep1)